


twit fic 12

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	twit fic 12

hannigram game of thrones au and they’re both in the night’s watch   
will’s a secret targaryen bastard and hannibal got caught hannibal-ing   
hannibal falls in love at first sight and when he befriends will and finds out who he *really* is he plots to make a run for it.   
they make it out but now they’re both wanted men. the penalty for abandoning the night’s watch is death. hannibal is quick, smart, and deadly. will is just as wicked, but he’s been hiding it. hannibal is delighted when he finds out.   
“when a targaryen is born, the god’s flip a coin” well, will’s coin balanced on its side.  
he’s bloodthirsty and ruthless, but he can hide it perfectly. hannibal is so, so, so in love.   
they manage to sneak onto a ship bound for essos. the man they pay off to hide them is mostly terrified of them both.   
hannibal has a theory he wants to test out, and the pair steal a boat and make their way to the ruins of old valyria. the water is toxic, there are stone men on the shores, but will’s never felt more at home.   
they manage two days on the boat. hannibal is asleep when will starts singing. it’s in high valyrian, will’s mother tongue. he might not get the targaryen name, but his father made sure he spoke their language.   
will sings for only half an hour when hannibal hears it.  
beating wings. a roar.  
a dragon.   
the creatures are absolutely massive. there are three. one inky black and red, one a yellow green, and one white as snow with red eyes. they’re drawn, hannibal knows, by will. his blood, his song, everything about him.   
it takes five minutes for the largest dragon to allow will onto its back. it takes a little longer to coax it into allowing hannibal on as well, but will whispers to it sweetly, the high valyrian rolling off of his tongue.   
with three grown dragons, it’s hard to hide in essos, even in the great grass sea. the bravest khals won’t attack them, and the dragons bring back kills, but word gets back to westeros.   
there is a living targaryen.  
he has a loyal and dangerous lover, and three even more dangerous dragons.   
he will come back to westeros and take what is his with fire and blood. whoever stands in his way will die screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
